Tales as old as time
by Mipsymipp6
Summary: After detention Fred and George finding themselves telling all the stories they never really wanted to tell thanks to the brown haired Irish witch. Hear the tale of how they got the marauders map, the time George kissed the giant squid and the time Fred tried to recreate a scene from UP All rights go to J.K Rowling except for the plot I own that.
1. Prolouge

**Hi it's Mipsy back with another story. I'll try and make this more serious than my other stories but I'm not making any promises.**

 **Prologue**

A bunch of students sat in the common room waiting for the 3 missing member's of their group. As always you could hear them before you saw them.

Katie Bell was cursing loudly in a mixture of Irish and English to one of the Weasley twins or in the more likely case both of them. All Lee could hear was the word assholes and a load Irish.

Soon Enough the Irish girl bursted into the common room swearing in Irish to the two Red-heads who were at least a head taller than her.

"What happened this time" Angelina asked not looking directly at Katie.

"You wouldn't believe what these 2 pricks did Angie, They got me into detention, again!" Katie said exasperated as she collapsed into the nearest couch.

"Was it with Umbridge?" Alicia asked although she already knew the answer.

"Why would I care if it was anyone else except maybe Snape!" Katie said moaning in misery.

"What did you do?" Lee asked the twins.

"We only turned all of Umbridge's cat pictures into to toad pictures. Is it not our fault Miss Bell was with us when Umbridge inflicted her anger." Fred said drawing an imaginary halo around his head.

"Screw you." Katie mumbled into Alicia while throwing a pillow at Fred which hit him with force in his stomach

"Ouch Bell! it isn't our fault you're our friend" Fred told her in mock hurt

"Why was I not invited? I have some excellent toad pictures." Lee asked.

"Sorry mate slipped our minds." George said as and Fred finally sat down.

"I want payment for having to sit with Umbridge for hours!" Katie demanded suddenly snapping out of her gloom.

"Firstly Katie it wasn't hours and Secondly we stopped the stinging from the wounds what more do you want!" George said complaining.

"Please pretty please" Katie said turning on her puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Stupid puppy dog eyes!" Fred groaned as he threw his hands up in defeat

"How about hot chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies for us all and you tell us stories." Katie said with a smile.

"Do it yourself" George mumbled as he tiredly got up.

Just as the twin where about to leave Katie shouted out to them "I forgot to mention by stories I mean you telling us everything I've always wanted to know!"

Fred and George looked at each other. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Sassed by a map

**Sassed by a Map**

George spent the journey to the kitchen telling Fred why he must not fall victim to puppy dog eyes, especially Katie Bell's puppy dog eyes.

George was interrupted when he was telling the 109th reason to ignore Katie Bell's puppy dog eyes by a house elf

"Master Weasley and Master Weasley what can we do for you" The house elf asked with a bow

"No need to bow," Fred said trying to get the house elf to stand normally, "Can we have 6 hot chocolates the usual way and some chocolate chip cookies."

"Of course Master Weasley, may I ask where is Miss Bell?" The house elf said with a bow as he hurried to get everything they needed.

"Don't talk about her!" George said letting anger slip into

"Did you have a fight Master Weasley ?Is this an apology gift?" Another house elf asked as she hurried to get the cookies out of the oven

"Sort of" Fred admitted as he and George sat down.

"We will make _you_ more cookies Master Weasley" The house elf said as she began to make more cookies.

"You don't need to." George said trying to stop the house elves.

"We are here to serve Master Weasley" Another house elf said with a bow

Fred and George knew from experience arguing with a house elf was a waste of time. So in a minutes time Fred and George found themselves rushing to the common room trying not to get caught.

They were completely silent until George remarked "You know it was good idea we got extra cookies."

"True, I don't want to be cursed in Irish" Fred said remembering all the swear words thrown their way and from George's shudder it was clear he remembered as well

In few minutes they entered the twins entered the common room and where greeted by the sight of their friends curled up in blankets

"You took your time." Katie said gazing at cookies

"Do you want cookies or not Bell" George asked as he handed out the hot chocolate's

"You bet I do!" Katie said as she grabbed a cookie

"Then behave Miss Bell" Fred said in his best Snape voice

"Wash your hair Snape!" Katie said before adding, "You have to share a blanket with me"

"Why is Katie Bell admitting she loves me" Fred said placing his hand to his heart.

"Keep dreaming" Katie said with a scoff.

Fred then sat down and snuggled into the blanket and Katie whispered into his ear "The only reason we're sharing is because Angie wanted to share with George and Lee and Lic are being disgustingly sweet."

"Katie you didn't make us go to kitchen's so we could all snuggle up to each other what story do you want to hear!" George shouted wanting to get it over and done with

"How you could and learned how to use that map of yours" Katie shouted back

"What map" Alicia asked as she and Angelina were both confused

"It's called the Marauder's map and it's the map that shaped us to be who we are." Fred said as he and George both a hand to their hearts to signify it's importance

"So tell us the story!" Katie said trying to rush them

 _Once when we were innocent first years_

"Innocent!?" Angelina asked in disbelief.

 _More innocent then we are now first years._

"Better" Katie said with a nod

 _We set of a dungbomb that managed to annoy Flinch. So there we were spending quality time with Flinch. Then we saw a draw marked'confiscated and highly dangerous.' We saw some parchment and we..,_

"Hang on, I bet I know what happened next" Katie said placing a finger on Fred's mouth "One of you I'm guessing George set of another dungbomb while Fred grabbed the parchment."

"Have we told you this story." George asked suspiciously

"No! I'm just a genius." Katie said smugly

 _So as Katie said we did that and escaped. then we realized_ _it was just some old parchment_

"Mate I was wondering when that would happen." Lee remarked

 _So then George swore very loudly and said it was a stupid bit of old parchment. Then inky writing suddenly appeared and it read "Mr Moony would like to state how this is more than a bit of old parchment." Then more writing appeared "Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony and would like to add that Mr and Mr Weasley need to use their brains._

"A map was writing to you" Alicia asked in disbelief

"No a map was sassing them." Lee said correcting her

"Sush, I want to hear how the map sassed them" Katie said placing a finger to her lips and leaning closer

 _So then we kind of did a whole 20 questions thing._

"Hang on you played 20 questions with a map!" Angelina asked trying not a laugh

"It was amazing" George said sarcastically

 _It was annoying. The map was rubbish at it. In the end we found out they were pranksters and there were 4 of them. So we began saying random words relating to mischief, with the map sassing on our way._

"I really like this map" Katie said with a grin

 _In the end the word was 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' That's when we realized they were our hero's_

"That was a real change of mind." Lee said matter of factly.

"Who cares mate, they are our hero's." George said thinking about their heroes.

"I like them cause they sassed you." Katie said with a smile.

"Hang on I have't finished the story." Fred said hurriedly

"Well hurry and finish it." Angelina said urging him to end the story so she could hear another

 _The end._

"The story was already finished!" Katie shouted annoyed before she began cursing in Irish again

"Well done Fred" George said sarcastically as he listened to Katyrn Bell swear in Irish for the 9th time today


	3. You made out with a squid!

**You made out with a squid!**

"Can we talk now or will you go into Irish?" Alicia asked weary of Katie's Irish cursing

"As long as Fred doesn't say anything stupid, which must be hard for him." Katie said taking the opportunity to jab at Fred.

"I'll have you know I say some very clever things"Fred said with pride

"Like" Katie said making a hand gesture telling him to carry on

"Flint is a troll" Fred said which made everyone burst into laughs.

"Freddie that's a fact not something clever" Katie said recovering from her laughter

"Don't call me that!" Fred said with a pout

"Why Freddie?" Katie said teasingly

"Shut up you two, you sound like 5 year old's" Angelina suddenly said

"He started it." Katie said with a pout

"See 5 year old's" Angelina said with a huff

"We don't have all day Bell, what's the next story you want to hear?" George asked as he leaned into the sofa

"Is it's true you kissed the giant squid?" Katie asked with an evil grin.

George's face suddenly turned the same color as his hair. Everyone burst into to fits of laughter looking at George and Fred had an evil grin that matched Katie's.

"Yes yes yes. I have to tell you this story." Fred said his face turning red for a different reason

George had some how managed to stop sputtering and his face was returning to it's normal color and he said "I would just like to state I would not kiss the squid any time soon and it was all Fred's fault."

"My fault! You need to have some sort of resistance to dares!" Fred said his face also returning to it's normal color

"And you need to have some sort of resistance to puppy dog eyes" George fired back.

"Now that we know that George kissed the giant squid can we here story. Also do you have any pictures?" Lee asked earning him a shove from George.

"I thought we were friends!" George said with a pout

"Can we begin?" Angelina asked tapping her foot on the ground impatiently

 _In 5th year George was being a big-head._

"What else is new" Katie muttered under her breath

"Shut up Bell!" George said annoyed.

 _He said he could woo any living object._

"You should have told him to woo Mcgonagall." Katie said interrupting again

"Stop spoiling the story Bell but you're right I should." Fred said a grin spreading on his face

"I'll make sure to get pictures" Lee said.

"You know I can hear you." George said annoyed

Fred ignored him and told Katie "Remind me tomorrow."

"Sure!" Katie said with a smile

 _Where were we? Oh yeah I dared George to convince the Giant squid on a date and kiss her or him. I don't know if it's a male or female_

Angelina said, "Female." at the same time as Alicia who said "Male."

"That was very helpful." George said sarcastically.

"You should have found out it's gender during you're date." Angelina said fighting back

"What type of person do you think I am!" George said making everyone in the room freeze."I don't speak squid."

Everyone in room sighed in relief and George got shoved by Katie.

 _So carrying on after that nasty scare. George excepted my dare as he just can't say no to dares. He went and got the squid's food from the kitchen and dressed up rather nicely_

"You actually got dressed up! Now I really want pictures!" Lee said amazed.

"No I wore a giant squid suit. Yes I actually wore a suit!" George said annoyed

 _So George sat down near the lake and began reciting poetry while throwing fish to the squid._

"You know poetry?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"I had a poetry book with me." George told her honestly

 _I don't know if the squid understood George or just liked the fish but it came up to the surface. George had already set up a picnic with my help._

"You set up a picnic for a squid?" Alicia asked with a laugh

"I had to go on a date with it might as well be polite." George said completely serious.

 _George then hand fed the squid fish_

Everyone burst into laughter imagining the scene

"I was wooing it!" George said trying to keep some dignity.

That comment made everyone laugh even harder

 _Then I told George he had to kiss the squid otherwise it wouldn't be a proper date._

"I can't believe you actually made out with a squid." Angelina said snorting

"I kissed it for about 3 seconds." George said with a huff

"Then fell in the lake in shock." Fred said making everyone laugh

"At least I had the guts to do it." George said with some sort of pride.

"You're still wooing Mcgonagall." Katie said making George turn red, again


	4. You are so stupid it's sad

**You are so stupid it's sad**

"Can we stop laughing at me" George asked making his friends laugh twice as hard. He hated his brother, he hated Katryn Bell but he hated himself most of all for kissing that ugly, overgrown squid.

It was as if Angelina read his mind in a sort of way as she said "I'm so sorry George but you kissed an ugly overgrown squid, how do you think we're meant to stop laughing George?" She then felt her self-control slip away as she tried and failed to not laugh.

"Fred, why haven't you kissed a giant spider or something?" George asked his brother still feeling embarrassed. Once again everyone burst into to fits of uncontrollable laughter, even George had a smile on his face.

"Giant spiders don't exist, if I go to the forbidden forest right now I will not see a giant spider. The only person who believes in giant spiders is Hagrid, and Hagrid believes everything exists." Fred said.

"Fine I wish you kissed a boggart" George fired back

"Yuck, I would be kissing mom, a very angry mom."

"True that's gross, I wish you kissed a dragon."

A very annoyed Katie who looked close to cursing in Irish then shouted "Oh Shut up! everyone understands George wishes he hadn't kissed the squid and he wishes Fred had kissed the squid not him!" At that both Fred and George both kept their mouths firmly shut. They were getting really tired of Katie's Irish swear words and they did not want their friends glaring at them.

"Can I just ask why Fred didn't get any pictures?" Lee asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm sure he didn't have a camera Lee." Alicia told him.

"Lic's right I'm camera-less" Fred said

"Camera-less isn't a word Fred" Katie told him in her 'I'm-right-you're-not-get-over-it' voice. Fred then shot her his, 'Who-cares-if-isn't-a-word-I-for-one-don't care' look. Lee then gave them his ,'May-we-talk-and-not-talk-using-our-eyes look.

"Great so which story are we gonna here next?" Angelina asked breaking the 10 second silence that was very rare in the group.

"The thing is I can't think of a story that embarrasses Fred." George said. Everyone burst into laughter again. Of course George wanted to divert the attention to Fred for in his life.

"I would say tell a story of a stupid thing he's done but Fred always does stupid things so my advice doesn't really help." Katie said earning her an offended look from Fred. In response she rolled her eyes but they were shinning with mirth.

"You know Katie once again you're wrong." George said. Katie gave him a quick glare as she couldn't push him from where she sat.

"George I think you mean that for once in my life I'm actually wrong." Katie said making everyone in the room smile a little. It also made George imitate her classic eye-roll. Katie then stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Ignoring the fact Katie's got her facts wrong I have the perfect next story." George said. Katie ignored his comment as she was to interested in this story that would make Fred go the same color as his hair.

"What is this story that will supposedly humiliate me." Fred drawled out

"The time you tried to recreate a movie scene." George said with his classic grin. He got the reaction he wanted Fred turned red and tears threatened to fall. Lee, Alicia and Angelina all wondered what a movie was, while Katie had a grin matching George. She really hoped it was a Disney movie.

"It's called Up" Fred said trying hard to make sure his tears didn't fall. Katie's grin grew even wider, it was a Disney alright.

"What's a movie" Lee, Alicia and Angelina asked at the same time making Katie gasp.

"You don't know what a movie is! We have to have a movie marathon." Katie said already lanning were she would steal the DVD's and how she would bring a movie player to Hogwarts.

"May I begin?" George asked. Everyone nodded and looked at George.

 _So we were around 9 when it happened. Our dad had begun showing us these muggle things called movies every weekend. One day we watched Up. May I just add that Fred cried through most of the movie._

Everyone burst into laughter, again. The thought of Fred, or George crying was absurd. Katie laughed harder than anyone else, who knew Fredrick Weasley was the type of person who cried in Disney movies.

"Oh Shut up!" Fred said turning even more red.

 _So..._

Katie interrupted saying "I'm going to be a seer and say what happened next. He fell in love with the scene Carl escapes by making his house fly via balloon power." Everyone who had never watched before looked confused.

"Well done" George said sarcastically, clapping slowly.

 _Carrying on from what Katie said. Fred raided the balloon store._

"Hang on, I'm guessing it takes a lot of balloons to make a house fly. So how to Fred find so many and manage to bring them all homes." Angelina asked

"Just listen Angie." George told her.

 _Fred only brought 10 balloons home._

"Fredrick Weasley that is extremely stupid, even for you." Katie said trying to get her head around what Fred had tried to do. In the movie it took over a 100 balloons and he only used 10. How could males be so stupid.

"I'll have you know Katryn Bell I was 9 and I thought filling them with tons of air would make it work like in the movie." Fred said defending himself.

 _Fred then climbed on the roof a very easy thing to do. He began tying the balloons to the roof. However Fred was stupid and did it when mom was outside._

"Fred you know I'm you're friend but that is really stupid." Alicia said. Everyone laughed, when Alicia said things like that you know she was being nice and the situation was actually 10 times worse.

 _In the end Fred got grounded for quite some time and we never watched another movie again._

"George I believe it is time to start teasing Fred" Lee said to George with a grin.

"What are you going to do next, kiss a princess?" Katie asked teasingly making Fred look like a tomato.

 **I know Up was released after they were in Hogwarts but I had a good idea.**


	5. We're such kind siblings

**We're such kind siblings.**

"Why would I kiss a Princess?" Fred asked. Katie just shrugged, she had thought he had watched at least one Disney movie. Now that she thought about it they wouldn't have watched a Disney princess movie as the only girl in the burrow was Ginny.

"Forget it" Katie told him.

"Don't bother Fred, no sane princess would want to kiss you" George suddenly said.

"At least I'm not as desperate as you." Fred fired back.

"Tell me dear brother how am I 'desperate'" George drawled.

"You kissed the squid so you could practice kissing a princess, shame no princess like someone with squid breath." Fred said. Everyone burst into laughter making Fred smile a satisfied smile. Once again George found his face flaming up.

Not wanting Fred to have the last word George fired back by saying "Fred you know you would be a perfect match for a princess. I've heard princess's like idiots. You're children will have your combined stupidity." Now Fred was red and the laughing was directed at him. Katie let her thoughts drift to the Disney Princess she had grown up with. Now that she though about it Princess's were pretty stupid.

"He has a point." Katie said.

"Are Princess's stupid?" Alicia asked

"I forgot you haven't watched a Disney movie. During our Movie Marathon's I'll show you all Disney princess movies. Most of them are pretty stupid." Katie said. She was going to need to steal more DVD's.

"What's Disney?" Angelina asked

"It's a big movie company, you know created Mickey Mouse." Katie said trying not to faint in shock.

"Who's Mickey Mouse?" Lee asked making Katie gasp. This was not working at all, she was probably making them more confused. She was going to have to show them Mickey Mouse cartoons as well.

"Can we stop with all the questions otherwise we'll be here for years." Fred said suddenly butting in.

"Looks like you've grown some brains Weasley. I'll show you what Mickey Mouse later." Katie said thanking Fred Weasley internally, she was not going to tell him she owed him for butting in.

"You can't grow brains Bell" Fred told her.

"Well from what I know you didn't have a brain when you were 9." Katie said.

"You need a brain to move." Fred said in a matter-of-fact voice

"You didn't have a good brain." Katie said

"I had a perfect brain" Fred said boasting.

"You can't look at your brain." Katie said.

"I'm sure brains are a very interesting conversation topic but talk to healers at Saint Mungo's about it not use." Lee said making the others nod in agreement. No one wanted to here people talk about brains

"I'm sure Madam Pomfery would love to talk about brains." George said.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Jordan brains are very interesting. Did you know you brain is in between your ears and that is in side your skull so it's safe." Katie said in her best Madam Pomfery voice making everyone laugh.

"Madam Pomfery we're sorry to disappoint you but we already know all this information." George said. Once again everyone laughed.

"My voice hurts now." Katie said which meant no more Madam Pomfery.

"So what's next Katie." Lee asked.

"Fredrick Fabian _Weasley_ and George Gideon Weasley this next story will prove how good a sibling you are, are you ready?" Katie asked as she stood up. Both Fred and George knelt in front of her and bowed while everyone snickered

"We are ready Lady Katyrn Joan Bell" The twins said in unison.

"Good." Katie said as she sat down and everything returned to normal.

"What's the story going to be Katie?" Angelina asked

"Did you guys really send Ginny a toilet seat?" Katie asked. Fred and George felt there minds take them to their 3rd year when they were on the Hogwarts express. Their friends looked at them intensely

"Yes" Fred said after what felt like a decade. Everyone felt a mixture of shock and humor. They sent their younger sister a toilet seat, They really wanted to know what Molly Weasley had done, they knew for that she wouldn't have been pleased

"I'm telling the story" George shouted making Fred scowl

"Well begin." Alicia said.

 _So we were on the Hogwarts express and we told Ginny we would send her a toilet seat. Mom said that we weren't allowed to send Ginny a toilet seat._

"Why can't you guys listen to your mom?"Angelina asked

"It isn't fun to listen to our mom." Fred replied.

 _We didn't do it until 3 weeks in._

"Why did you wait." Alicia asked

"So Mrs Weasley would forget about it so they would surprise her." Katie told her Alicia

"Exactly" George said

 _We asked a prefect to give us the password to prefect's bathroom._

"Asked?" Katie said in disbelief.

"Fine we hexed Flint until he told us." Fred said.

"As long as it's Flint." Katie said with a shrug.

 _At 3:00 am we went to the prefect's bathroom and kept hexing the toilet seat until it fell of the toilet.  
_

"Why didn't you unscrew?" Katie asked

"We didn't have a screwdriver." Fred told her.

 _Wrapped it up and sent it via owl home._

"I'm amazed Mrs Weasley didn't send you guys a howler." Angelina said.

"She did, it was all How dare you and never again and you two are grounded." Fred said.

"Guess we're so used to you guys getting howler's" Lee said with a shrug

"You two are rubbish siblings." Katie told them.

"Ginny liked having a piece of Hogwarts" George said trying to defend them


	6. I can't believe you stalked them with,,,

**I can't believe you stalked them without us.**

"I still think you're rubbish siblings." Katie told them. Angelina,Alicia and Lee nodded.

"We aren't rubbish siblings, we're amazing" Fred said proudly making George nod. Katie snorted which made Fred shoot her a glare. Katie just shrugged, giving him a 'you-guys-really-aren't-amazing'. Fred just gave her harder glare.

"Katie has a point." Lee said.

"No she doesn't, we're amazing." George said making Katie snort again.

"Please, you guys are anything but amazing." Katie said after her snorting fit. George pouted a bit and stuck his tongue. Katie stuck out her tongue back at him. Angelina rolled her eyes at her friends 'maturity.'

"You all act like 5 year old's."

"Well Katie..."

"What about you Fred Weasley?" Katie said butting in.

"Well I'm obviously a 5 year old in spirit." Fred making Katie snigger, she tried to disguise it as a cough but was to late.

"Why Miss Bell did you just laugh at something we said." George said in mock disbelief.

"Keep dreaming." Katie told him.

"If you let me sleep." George replied.

"Come on Weasley are you already tired?" Katie told him.

"Katie it's 1:30 am." Alicia said sounding tried.

"How long did we spend with toad-face?" Katie asked.

"Ages." Fred replied.

"Even I now that." Katie told him annoyed.

"It was good few hours." Alicia said being the peace maker as usual.

"Stupid toad faced lady making me waste hours of my life." Katie grumbled.

"What were you planning to do with those hours Bell?" George asked.

"Well I wasn't planning anything." Katie told him with a little huff.

"George you should let the midget go with the flow." Fred said trying to make Katie angry. It worked. it always worked. Firstly Katie's face would begin to look like a tomato. Then she began muttering curses in Irish and English. Then the finial event.

"I'M NOT A MIDGET! ALL OFF YOU ARE GIANTS. I'M 5'3 FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Katie yelled and began to curse very loudly in Irish. Everyone else shot Fred a deserved glare. Fred looked at all of them and gave a simple shrug, he was getting bored.

"Hey Katie, ignore Fred he's being a jerk as usual." Alicia told her trying to bring back the peace. Katie muttered something in Irish and everyone internally let out a breath. Thank god she was calming down

"Sorry bout that Lic." Katie said with a sheepish smile.

"Fred just being his usual jerkish self." Angelina said wondering if it was safe now.

"Oy, I feel very insulted." Fred suddenly said.

"No one cares, we're safe." Lee said, luckily Katie didn't hear him.

"What's the next story going to be?" Alicia asked.

"Well their was a rumour that you guys stalked Flint on date." Katie said grabbing everyone one's interest.#

"You didn't invite me!?" Lee asked in disbelief.

"Don't forget about me." Katie added.

"We did do it and you wouldn't believe this but it was Wood who told us to."

"You're joking!" Everyone else shouted in shock. They all remembered Oliver Wood and he would have never told Fred and George to do something like that, unless it involved winning the quidditch cup.

"He thought Flint would blab all the team's tactic's to his date, but I think he just wanted us to humiliate Flint in front of his date." George said with a shrug.

"This I have to hear."

 _It had been a rainy quidditch practice and Wood told us to stay behind. Of course we thought we were in trouble and we tried to avoid it but he dragged us into the changing room. Then much to surprise he told us to stalk Flint and you guys know the rest._

"Din't you humiliate Flint as well?" Alicia asked.

"He muttered in our ears before we left to try to humiliate Flint" George said. Everyone laughed, they could imagine their captain doing that.

 _So we agreed because why not._

"You guys didn't ask him for anything." Lee said in disbelief.

"Maybe we did." George said. Lee grumbled.

 _So we went to Hogsmead with the intent of humiliating Flint. Him and his date went to Zonko's first and you know we're close with the owner._

"Did you get all the fireworks to fire at him." Lee asked

"No" Fred replied.

"Did you make sure their was nothing on the shelves."

"No."

"Did you..."

"Mate just listen."

 _We got to toss Dung Bombs at him from the roof. We hit him at least 10 times. The owner said it was some pesky kids. You should have seen his face. Then they went to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop._

"They actually went to that crappy place!" Katie said almost shouting.

"Please listen next time Katie." Fred told her.

 _We turned their tea cups into mice. You should have seen how the girl shrieked._

"You were meant to be torturing Flint not the stupid girl." Angelina said.

 _Then they went to the 3 broomsticks. We charmed their butter bear to pour itself on Flint._

"The girl didn't leave him?" Alicia asked.

"Nope, must've been insane." Fred told her.

"What we did in the end was the best." George told Alicia.

 _They went to Honeyducks in the end. We turned their sweets into carrots but they till tasted like normal sweets._

"How are you guys clever enough to do that?" Katie asked

"When we put effort Katie." George told her.

 _Flint's arm goes numb when we eats carrots and he ate a lot. He had to go to the nurse and couldn't play in the next match. I swear Oliver almost kissed us._

"That was you guys." Alicia said amazed.

"Yep." George said with a proud smile.

"3 cheer's for the Weasley's." Lee said with a grin as their friends shouted in glee.

"However your still no forgiven for no inviting us." Lee said.


End file.
